Alone Winter
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: Ia tahu kenyataan bahwa mereka –dirinya dan Jaejoong tidak akan mampu melewati cuaca buruk ini/ YunJae Brotership/ Writer Yuuki


_**Tittle**_ _ **: Alone Winter**_

 _ **Writer**_ _ **: NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **: Family/ Brothership/ angst**_

 _ **Rate**_ _ **: T**_

 _ **Cast**_ _ **: Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: Angst Story. Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

3

3

3

3

3

 _ **PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

3

3

3

3

Musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih dingin daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Penghangat ruangan yang sudah menyala pun seolah tidak mampu mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang. Semangkuk sup kimchi pemberian tetangga yang hangat pun belum kunjung mampu mengusir dingin dari bilik kamar kecil yang didiami oleh sepasang kakak beradik yang sedang berbagi kehangatan didalam selembar selimut usang lagi kumal.

" _Hyung_ … aku masih lapar." Rengek sang adik yang masih berusia 8 tahun.

"Mau _Hyung_ buatkan ramen?" Tanya sang kakak yang baru berusia 13 tahun.

Sang adik menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau makan ramen terus perutku sakit, _Hyung_. Lagi pula ramen kita tinggal satu bungkus. Kalau aku memakannya sekarang besok kita makan apa?" tanyanya.

Sang kakak berusaha tersenyum, mengusap kepala adiknya perlahan sebelum memeluknya erat. "Mau _Hyung_ buatkan teh? Kita masih punya teh dan sedikit gula."

Si adik menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Kalau _Hyung_ sakit _Hyung_ tidak akan bisa meminum teh hangat bila aku meminumnya sekarang."

Sang kakak semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hidup bahagia mereka berubah semenjak 2 tahun lalu ketika orang tua mereka memutuskan berpisah. Ibu mereka tidak tahan pada sikap ayah mereka yang suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan akhirnya menggugat cerai dan meninggalkan keduanya bersama ayah yang bahkan tidak pernah mengurus mereka. Enam bulan yang lalu ayah mereka kabur meninggalkan mereka sebatang kara beserta tumpukan hutang akibat kalah berjudi. Selama ini kedua kakak beradik itu bisa bertahan hidup dari belas kasihan tetangga serta bantuan dari dinas sosial yang tidak seberapa setiap akhir pekan. Untuk sekolah keduanya mengandalkan beasiswa yang mereka dapatkan karena selalu juara 1 paralel. Kadang Yunho sang kakak yang berusia 13 tahun menjadi buruh panggul dipasar atau ikut memulung guna menambah tabungan untuk makan.

" _Hyung_ , sebentar lagi natal."

"Iya. Joongie ingin hadiah apa dari _Hyung_?"

" _Ani_. Joongie tidak ingin apa-apa asal ada _Hyung_. Tapi kalau punya uang boleh kita makan daging walaupun satu gigit saja."

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh kurus adiknya. "Nanti kalau tabungan _Hyung_ sudah cukup untuk membeli daging ya. Joongie bersabar dulu bisa?"

" _Ne_."

 _ **3**_

Lusa adalah natal. Yunho mulai kebingungan mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidupnya dan adiknya. Para tetangga yang biasanya berbaik hati memberikan makanan walaupun semangkuk sup saja sudah mulai bepergian untuk menyambut natal dan tahun baru bersama keluarga masing-masing. Tabungan tidak seberapa yang Yunho kumpulkan bahkan mulai habis untuk makan sehari-hari walaupun dirinya dan Jaejoong hanya makan sekali sehari. Dengan putus asa Yunho menyusuri jalanan yang mulai bersalju tipis menuju perumahan kumuh dimana rumahnya berada. Sempat terlintas diotaknya untuk mencuri, mencopet bahkan menjambret agar ia bisa member makan Jaejoong. Namun Yunho takut melakukannya. Yunho takut bila dirinya ditangkap –bahkan mungkin dikeroyok lalu dijebloskan kedalam jeruji besi. Siapa yang akan merawat Jaejoong jika bukan dirinya?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yunho terbatuk-batuk. Memang sudah 3 bulan ini dirinya sakit namun tetap ditahannya. Yunho enggan pergi ke dokter. Bukan karena malas namun karena ketiadaan dana. Akan lebih baik bila uang yang ia punya ia gunakan untuk makan daripada pergi ke dokter. Asal dirinya bersikap biasa saja didepan sang adik semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yunho memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan ketika dirinya melihat penjual bakpao didepan sana. uang kembalian sisa membeli 2 bungkus ramen cukup untuk membeli satu buah bakpao isi kacang merah yang bisa ia makan bersama Jaejoong. Adiknya itu pasti sudah gelisah menunggu kepulangannya. Dengan wajah sumpringah Yunho menghampiri si penjual bakpao.

 **3**

Buru-buru bocah berusia 8 tahun itu membersihkan sisa muntahannya agar sang kakak tidak mengetahui bahwa sudah seminggu ini badannya terasa tidak enak. Jaejoong tidak berani bilang pada kakaknya karena ia tahu bahwa untuk makan sehari-hari saja sang kakak harus membanting tulang untuk bisa membelikannya makanan walaupun hanya ramen saja. Jaejoong segera mencuci tangannya dan berlari ke bilik kamar, bersembunyi dibawah selimut yang walaupun usang dan kumal mampu sedikit memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Tidak berapa lama sang kakak yang sudah dinanti kepulangannya muncul dengan senyum sumpringah walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lelah.

"Joongie… lihat! _Hyung_ membeli bakpao isi kacang merah. Mari kita makan sama-sama." Ucap Yunho yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang adik yang bergelung dibawah selimut.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Walaupun bukan bakpao isi daging namun ia tahu sang kakak sudah berusaha keras untuk membeli makanan itu. "Tadi _Ahjumma_ yang berada disebrang jalan memberi semangkuk sup kimchi pada kita, _Hyung_." Lapor Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan, hm?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku ingin memakannya bersama _Hyung_. Supnya ada di meja dapur."

Yunho mengusap kepala adiknya lembut sebelum beranjak dari bilik kamar mereka, mengambil semangkuk sup kimchi hangat, dan dua sendok lantas kembali lagi ke bilik kamar. "Kita makan sama-sama ya." Ucap Yunho. Dibaginya bakpao isi kacang merah yang ia beli menjadi dua. Separuh untuk Jaejoong dan sisanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu kedua kakak beradik itu makan dengan rasa syukur luar biasa karena bisa menikmati bakpao dan sup kimchi hangat bukan ramen seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

 **3**

24 Desember. Sejak pagi cuaca tidak bersahabat pada kedua kakak beradik yang hidup sebatang kara di rumah kumuh mereka. Usai menyantap mie ramen –yang seharusnya dimasak pada siang hari, Yunho hilir mudik dari bilik kamarnya menuju dapur. Badan Jaejoong sangat panas. Angin dingin dan hujan salju turun dengan sangat kejamnya membuat suhu udara menjadi lebih dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Jaejoong menggigil walaupun tubuhnya terasa panas. Wajahnya merah karena demam. Yunho sudah mengompresnya namun panasnya enggan turun. Yunho sendiri sudah sedikit sempoyongan, terbatuk-batuk hingga beberapa kali darah keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho ingin menangis sekarang, ingin mengumpat dan memaki nasib yang menimpanya dan Jaejoong. Ingin menangis tapi apa yang harus ia tangisi? Ibu dan ayah yang meninggalkan mereka dengan kejamnya? Atau cuaca yang terlampau menyiksa tubuh anak-anak mereka? Yunho tidak tahu…

" _Hyung_ …" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara lirih.

Yunho menyeka mulutnya yang belepotan darah akibat batuknya. "Ya, Joongie? Apa yang Joongie inginkan?" tanyanya.

"Peluk Joongie, _Hyung_. Joongie kedinginan…." Pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho segera masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluk tubuh kurus adiknya, merasakan bagaimana panasnya suhu tubuh anak berusia 8 tahun itu, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang perlahan melemah. Yunho menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu kenyataan bahwa mereka –dirinya dan Jaejoong tidak akan mampu melewati cuaca buruk ini. Kelaparan, kedinginan dan sakit membuat mereka lemah. Menyerah pada sang pemilik kehidupan!

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang adik ketika tubuh kurus itu mendingin, air mata mengalir semakin deras ketika ia merasakan dadanya nyeri, panas seperti terbakar hingga akhirnya darah kental merembes keluar dari sela kedua bibirnya.

 **3**

25 Desember. Perempuan cantik itu berjalan hati-hati di atas jalanan yang licin. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan wol menenteng 2 bungkusan besar. Yang sau berisi baju dan mainan sedangkan yang lainnya berisi makanan. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah kecil yang sangat kumuh. Ada gurat penyesalan yang terlukis jelas pada wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan didorongnya pintu reyot yang tidak terkunci itu lantas masuk ke dalamnya. Rumah itu tidak berubah walaupun sudah dua tahun ia tinggalkan. Berjalan perlahan, perempuan itu segera memasuki bilik kamar dimana disana dua orang kakak beradik tengah tertidur sambil berpelukan dibawah selimut usang lagi kumal.

"Yunho _ya_ …. Jaejoongie…." Panggilnya lembut. " _Umma_ pulang. Mari kita rayakan natal bersama. _Umma_ membawa banyak makanan dan permen untuk kalian." Ucapnya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Melihat ada keganjilan, perempuan itu memeriksa kondisi kedua kakak beradik itu. Ia menjerit histeris lantas menangis meraung-raung ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa kedua anak malang itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

 **END**

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

Selamat Natal dan tahun baru bagi yang merayakan :) epep ini terinspirasi dari maraknya kasus orang tua menelantarkan anak yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini sering Yuuki lihat di tivi. Semoga menghibur.

Selamat liburan dan jaga kesehatan ya :)

 **3**

Monday, December 21, 2015

9:39:18 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
